The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and, more particularly, to a communication apparatus of the type interchanging data signals by use of infrared rays.
A infrared ray (IR) communication apparatus capable of interchanging IR signals is extensively used today. This type of communication apparatus has an IR signal transmitting/receiving portion for transmitting or receiving an IR signal, as needed. The prerequisite with the IR communication apparatus is that the transmitting/receiving portion be accurately aligned with the transmitting/receiving portion of the other communication apparatus during communication. Should the transmitting/receiving portions of the two apparatuses not exactly face each other, the apparatuses would fail to interchange the IR signal
Technologies relating to the present invention are taught in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 62-201325.